


Ricochet

by Wheezeee_Sloth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assault, Body Horror, Horror, Hostage Situations, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Just injured, Mental Illnesses, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Sort Of, dissociated actually, look I wrote this two years ago, mental hurdles, not actually dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheezeee_Sloth/pseuds/Wheezeee_Sloth
Summary: Trapped in more ways than once, what can she do to move past all the things she hates about herself.





	Ricochet

Being out into the twilight had become a regular occurrence, between bus rides, an ever changing schedule at work, and co-workers insisting on dragging me with them to a different assortment of bars and clubs, getting home before eleven was hopeless. My nerves had been eating at me consistently since I had gotten up that morning. It felt like there were eyes burning into my back.  
The end of the night had gone over as any other night, switching off the open sign, putting up the chairs, sweeping. I was halfway done with the floor when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Before I could process what was happening cold steel was pressed to the back of my head. My heartbeat was so loud that I couldn't hear what they were saying past the blood rushing in my ears. I felt myself pale.  
They began pushing me forward, towards the back. Every step I took filled my heart with dread. We exited the building. They kept talking. I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I could vaguely hear my voice repeating in the same panicked tone over and over, “What?”  
There was an ear piercing noise. It felt as if I were afloat on a sea of needles. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to move, but my limbs were rendered useless as I crumpled to the ground. A searing numbness radiated from the back of my skull. My vision blurred. I hear a voice yell out. The stars captured my attention as they faded into speckles on the back of my eyelids. The smell of copper was thick in the air. I felt chilled. Silence fell, and I felt my breath slow. 

Being out into the twilight had become a regular occurrence, between bus rides, an ever changing schedule at work, and co-workers insisting on dragging me with them to a different assortment of bars and clubs, getting home before eleven was hopeless. My nerves had been eating at me consistently since I had gotten up that morning. It felt like there were eyes burning into my back.  
The end of the night had gone over as any other night, switching off the open sign, putting up the chairs, sweeping. I was halfway done with the floor when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Before I could process what was happening cold steel was pressed to the back of my head. My heartbeat was so loud that I couldn't hear what they were saying past the blood rushing in my ears. I felt myself pale.  
They began pushing me forward, towards the back. Every step I took filled my heart with dread. We exited the building. They kept talking. I couldn’t understand what they were saying. I could vaguely hear my voice repeating in the same panicked tone over and over, “What?”  
There was an ear piercing noise. It felt as if I were afloat on a sea of needles. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to move, but my limbs were rendered useless as I crumpled to the ground. A searing numbness radiated from the back of my skull. My vision blurred. I hear a voice yell out. The stars captured my attention as they faded into speckles on the back of my eyelids. The smell of copper was thick in the air. I felt chilled. Silence fell, and I felt my breath slow.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll do what I can to complete what was left behind.


End file.
